Clawdeen Gets Sick
by arianapa1216
Summary: Clawdeen gets a fever and her parents make Clawd and Howleen take care of her! They get to prove that they can handle responsibility but in a humorous way. This is a random story and my first Monster High fanfic. Please read and review!


**Clawdeen Gets Sick**

**Clawdeen's POV**

I woke up because I had to blow my nose. Really bad. I could barely breathe.

"Howleen!" I yelled. "Howleen!" I got out of bed and opened my refrigerator. I took out a water bottle, and opened it. Then I climbed a little bit of the ladder and dumped it on Howleen.

"AHHH!" She shrieked. "Clawdeen, what was that for?"

"I needed a tissue." I said. Howleen groaned.

"I can tell. You sound really weird."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah. You sound all stopped up. And your nose is red." Howleen said, giving me a tissue. I blew into it.

"EW! THAT'S A LOT OF SNOT!" Howleen whisper-shouted.

"Shhh! I told you I needed to blow my nose." I said.

"But you didn't say _that_ much!" Howleen said.

"Get Mom." I said. Howleen nodded, and jumped out of the top bunk. I don't know why she does that, because there's a ladder.

"MOM!" Howleen screamed, and ran out the room.

**Howleen's POV**

I ran into Mom and Dad's room. Well before that, I dried myself up with a towel. I began shaking Mom.

"Mom!" I said. She looked at me groggily.

"What, Howleen? It's 3:00 in the morning." Mom said.

"Clawdeen's sick. I think she has a cold." I told her. Mom rolled over and shook Dad.

"Clawrk. Wake up!" Mom said. Dad woke up.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"Howleen said Clawdeen has a cold." Mom told him. He got out of bed and put on his slippers. So did Mom. We went to our room. Clawdeen looked even sicker than she did before I told Mom and Dad.

"Clawdeen, you okay?" Mom asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I need a tissue." She said. I climbed onto the ladder and got up on my bed, and handed her the whole box and some Germ-X.

"Thanks." She sneezed.

"Bless you." We said. She sneezed again.

"Bless you." We repeated. She sneezed a third time.

"Bless you!" We said.

"Thank you." She sniffed. She blew into the tissue. Mom felt her forehead.

"She's burning up! Howleen get your brother and the thermometer." Mom said. I quickly got the thermometer and ran into Clawd's room.

"Clawd!" I said and shook him.

"Stop it, Abbey!" He mumbled. _What?_

"CLAWD!" I smacked him.

"Abbey, I didn't do anything to you!" He shouted in his sleep. I pulled his ear and he screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HOWLEEN IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING!" He shouted.

"Wake up." I said. He glared at me. I smiled nervously.

"Clawdeen's sick." I said.

"Why is that my problem?" He snapped.

"Because she's _your_ sister." I snapped back.

"So?" He snapped again.

"Mom said to come down." I said. He put on his robe.

"I'll be down." He said.

**Clawd's POV**

I walked into Clawdeen and Howleen's room. When I saw Clawdeen it actually frightened me. I had never seen Clawdeen look so weak before. Howleen handed Mom a thermometer.

"Thank you honey." She said to her. "Now, open up." She said to Clawdeen. She opened her mouth, and Mom stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She closed her mouth.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I'm sure she is." Dad said.

"I wonder how she became sick." Howleen said.

"Probably got it from the other ghouls at school. Remember how you said half of the monsters in your classes were out sick? Maybe she caught it from someone else." I said.

"True…" Howleen said. I nodded.

"Okay…open up." Mom said. Clawdeen opened her mouth and Mom looked at the thermometer.

"What is it?" Howleen asked.

"103. You're not going to school today. You've got a fever." Mom said to Clawdeen.

"Okay." Clawdeen said.

"Let's all go back to bed. And Clawd and Howleen…you're not going to school either." Dad said.

"How come?" Howleen asked.  
"Because you and Clawd need to take care of Clawdeen. Your mother and I have to go to work, and we can't take a day off, unless one of us is sick." Dad said.

"Eh…at least we ain't gotta go to school." I said. Howleen nodded.

"We'll discuss more of this in about 3 hours. You might not wanna come to close to her." Mom said. We all nodded, and we all went back to bed.

**Howleen's POV**

At 6:00, our alarm clock went off. I shut it off and jumped out of the top bunk. I like to do that. I've never gotten hurt. I quickly got dressed and brushed out my hair, and put on some makeup. I knew I was gonna have to go somewhere today. When I walked into the kitchen Clawd was on the phone. Mom was cooking and Dad was drinking coffee.

"Yes…okay…thank you…bye." Clawd hung up the phone. He looked at me.

"We're gonna have to take Clawdeen to the doctor's office." He said.

"Wow. It seems as if we're the parents and we have to take care of our sick puppy." I said.

"I know right? Especially since _you're _the youngest and _I'm_ the oldest." Clawd said. I nodded.

"Okay. So Clawd will have to take you and Clawdeen to the office at…what time, Clawd?" Mom said.

"Um…the appointment's at 10:45, so we gotta leave at about…" Clawd started.

"10:20." I finished for him. Clawd nodded.

"Right. So you two have a big responsibility. I can trust you." Mom said.

"And…before I forget…Clawd, I'm gonna need you to take the girls to the school so you can get your homework. I don't want you to miss anything." Dad said.

"Okay." Clawd said.

I really couldn't believe I had to take care of my _older_ sister! At least Clawd was there, and he could drive us anywhere. I took the chicken noodle soup off of the counter and gave it to Clawdeen without anyone telling me to. She was still asleep. I set up a tray and put the soup on it and left it on the table. I went back into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Then I grabbed a napkin and gave it to her. Then I grabbed my notebook I used for school, tore out 3 sheets and jotted down some notes. The first one was an excuse:

_Dear Monster High,_

_Please excuse Clawdeen, Howleen, and Clawd Wolf for being absent on Thursday, September 13, 2012. Clawdeen had a fever of 103˚and Howleen and Clawd had to nurse her back to health._

_Sincerely,_

_The Wolf Family_

Then I wrote another note. This one was a store list:

_**Store List**_

_5 cans of Lysol_

_10 cans of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup_

_3 cartons of orange juice_

_5 boxes of Kleenex_

_6 bottles of Germ-X_

You may never know how sick she'll be! The last note was for Clawdeen:

_Clawdeen,_

_Here is your breakfast. Let us know whenever you need anything. Use the walkie-talkie provided. You won't have to scream our name._

_-Howleen_

I dug around in my old toy box and found the set of walkie-talkies. There were 4 of them. I turned 3 of them on. I placed one walkie-talkie on the table. I put the other one in my pocket, but you were able to see it, though. I put one back in the toy box, and ran into the kitchen and gave the last one to Clawd. I told him what it was for, and he said it was a good idea.

"Nicely done, Howleen." Dad said.

"We didn't even have to tell you to do anything." Mom said, and gave me a plate with a waffle on it.

"Thanks." I said. Mom nodded.

"We have to go to work now. We're counting on you." Dad said, and kissed me on my forehead. Mom did the same. Dad bumped fists with Clawd. Mom gave him a hug, and they left. We were officially on our own.

At about 7:00, Clawdeen woke up. About 30 minutes before, I reheated the soup up and I put the orange juice in Clawdeen's refrigerator. She called me on the walkie-talkie.

"I'm thirsty." She said.

"There's some orange juice in your refrigerator." I said.

I was busy doing an assignment I had gotten the day before but had no time to do it. I was really glad I got to stay home that day. Believe it or not, I had never been left alone with Clawd and Clawdeen. That's because we'd be at school and after school Clawdeen would either be at soccer practice or hanging out with her friends. And Clawd would either be at casketball or football practice. I'd usually be at home with Mom and/or Dad.

I felt really grownup taking care of my older sister. Maybe people would start treating me like a 14 year old, and not a 4 year old. After that, I brushed my teeth. Then I had to watch a deaducational video. It was actually kinda cool. I had never been so busy in my life!

When I was done with my assignments, which took me about an hour to do, I decided to clean my part of our room. So I did, and that took me about 45 minutes because sometimes I would have to stop and do something for Clawdeen. I know _exactly_ how Mom and Dad feel about taking care of us: exhausted.

Soon, it was time for us to go to the doctor's office. When we got there, there was a long line. _Of course there is._

"There's a long line…" I said, looking at all the monsters in line.

"It won't take them long." Clawd reassured me. Sure enough, it took about 5 minutes. We sat in the section Sick Waiting. There's another section called Well Waiting. They're always playing a movie. Today they were playing _Toy Story 3_. We sat there, watching the movie, when some werewolf dude sat in the next to me.

"Hayyyyy…" He said as if 'Hey' was a 6 syllable word. I rolled my eyes. _Oh my god._

"What?" I said.

"Sooo…you're sick too?" He was sooo corny.

"No." I said.

"So, why are you sitting here if you're not sick? You'll get sick." He said.

"Maybe it's none of your business." I said.

"Those are some hot pants." He said. _This is gonna be a long wait…_

"Shut up." I said, scooting next to Clawd. He scooted right next to me.

"Wanna go to a movie?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?"

"You're sick!" I snapped. "And I don't even know you!"

"Where did you get those pants? You look so hot in them." He completely ignored me.

"Stop talking about my pants!" I yelled. Clawd looked at me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"He's annoying me!" I said, sounding like a 6 year old.

"Stop annoying my sister." Clawd said.

"And what _you_ gonna do about it?" The guy said. Clawd stood up. Clawdeen and I laughed, but when Clawdeen laughed it made her start coughing. Clawd looked at least 3 feet taller than that loser!

"What did you say?" Clawd said.

"Nothing." The guy sat as far away from us as possible. And when I mean "us", I mean Clawd.

"Clawdeen Wolf." A female gargoyle said. She was obviously trying to act cool because she was wearing a Rockawear nurse outfit. Personally I thought she looked retarded. The three of us got up and followed the gargoyle nurse. When we were in the hallway on the way to the room, I looked at my pants. _They are pretty hot, aren't they?_ I shook my head.

"Those are some nice pants." The gargoyle nurse said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. Suddenly monsters _really_ like my pants. They're part of my style. They're yellow & plaid leggings. I wish monsters would compliment my shirt. It's actually a pink tank top that says _This Girl Can Shop! _and a black vest. I thought it was cute.

Anyway, the nurse told us to wait in the room until the doctor arrived. Apparently she was very busy today because a bunch of monsters were very, very sick.

"Not surprised." I mumbled. Clawdeen sat there coughing and sneezing and carrying on.

She didn't even look like Clawdeen. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was stuffed inside a beanie. She was wearing one of Clawd's shirts and some baggy jeans. I had never seen Clawdeen look like that before. I mean she _had_ been sick before, but she would wear some Clawdeen clothes, like something sparkly. I knew she wasn't faking it. She couldn't have. It wasn't possible.

"This is taking too long!" Clawdeen said, and sneezed. "How long does it take the doctor?"

"Sis, we've been in here for 5 minutes." Clawd said. She blew her nose into a tissue. Suddenly Clawd's iCoffin rang.

"I gotta take this. Let me know when the doctor's there." Clawd said, and walked out of the room.

**Clawd's POV**

I checked my phone to see who it was. It was Draculaura.

"Hey, what's up babe?" I said.

"Where are you? Did you oversleep?" Draculaura said.

"Huh? Oh…naw…Clawdeen's got a fever of 103. Howleen and I have to take care of her. We're at the doctor's office." I told her.

"Oh…that's strange…" Draculaura said.

"Did we miss anything yet?" I asked her.

"No…except that Heath wants to go ask Abbey out!" Draculaura said.

"That guy has as much as a chance with her than he has a chance of _not_ setting anything on fire for a whole month." I said. Draculaura laughed.

"Right…I gotta go…Heath is gonna ask out Abbey right now! Tell Clawdeen to get better and to check the Ghostly Gossip in about 10 minutes. Love you, bye!" Draculaura said.

"Love you too." I said, and hung up. I walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" Howleen asked.

"Draculaura. She wanted to know what happened to us. Oh! Clawdeen, Draculaura said to check the Ghostly Gossip in about 10 minutes and to get better." I said.

"Why does she want me to…" Clawdeen sneezed. "…check the Ghostly Gossip?"

"Heath was gonna ask out Abbey." I said. Howleen laughed, and so did Clawdeen, but that made her start coughing.

"Of course." Howleen said. Right then, the doctor, Dr. Le Fright, a French werewolf, walked into the room.

"Hello." She said. She looked directly at Clawdeen. "I can see which one of you is sick."

"Yeah…she's got a fever of 103." I said. Dr. Le Fright nodded.

"I see. How long has she had this fever?"

"Since this morning." Howleen said. Clawdeen sneezed.

"And where are your parents…?" Dr. Le Fright asked.

"At work. They didn't want to take care of Clawdeen so they made us." I said.

"Okay…" Dr. Le Fright said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You know a lot of monsters have been coming in here because they had a fever." Dr. Le Fright said.

"_No…!_" Howleen said sarcastically. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Yes!" Dr. Le Fright said. I guess she doesn't understand sarcasm.

"She was being sarcastic." Clawdeen said.

"Oh…" Dr. Le Fright said. Howleen and I laughed. Clawdeen didn't laugh, but I could tell she wanted to. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Draculaura:

_Check the Ghostly Gossip. LOLZ HILARIOUS! 3_

I checked the Ghostly Gossip and I laughed at the heading:

**DO NOT MIX FIRE AND ICE TOGETHER! THIS IS THE RESULT!**

Under that was a picture of Abbey trying to pin Heath down, his head on fire, her snowflakes falling down, it looked really interesting and chaotic. I bet someone got into trouble there. I _know_ someone got into trouble there.

After Dr. Le Fright told us what to do with Clawdeen, and after we explained to her what exactly sarcasm meant, we drove over Wal-Mart. Howleen had given me a list of items I needed to buy. I also decided to grab some fruits and vegetables while we were at it.

"What the heck is this?" Howleen said, picking up a squash.

"That's a squash." I said.

"I can see. It looks all squashed." Howleen said, and sniffed it.

"Why you sniffing the squash?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what it smelled like. It smells weird." She said, and pulled the squash close to her mouth.

"Don't eat it! We could get arrested!" I yelled, snatching the squash out of her hand and threw it into the box. It squashed.

"Crap. I squashed the squash." I mumbled.

"Hee hee. I get it!" Howleen said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I said. She glanced at a plum.

"Don't even think about it." I said to her.

"But it's so plump and juicy…" Howleen said.

"If you can't eat a squash, what makes you think you can stomp on a plum?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" Howleen said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Sorry." Howleen said.

"Mm hm…" I said.

**Clawdeen's POV**

I have never felt so sick in my life! I can't believe I actually have to go out in public like this! I mean, I didn't _have_ to, but I just didn't feel like getting all freaky fab cause I am so sick. And Howleen wanted to stomp on a plum! This day is so not right! And I missed Abbey and Heath drama! Clawd showed it to me after we walked out the doctor's office. I wanted to get better, but I felt like I was gonna fall asleep and sneeze to death.

"Are we gonna go soon…cause like we got everything." I complained. Clawd nodded. We went over to the checkout center and Howleen ran over to the magazines.

"OMG Tori Spelling had another baby!" She gasped. I sniffed and walked over to her.

"What? Ain't that like her 4th one or something?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know!" She said. Clawd purchased the items and we went back to the car. He decided it was time for lunch. I agreed with him. I was starving.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked me and Howleen.

"McDonald's!" Howleen and I said at the same time. Clawd turned on the radio. They were playing _Take Care_ by Drake and Rihanna.

"Okay. Let's do drive-thru." Clawd said. "It'll be quicker." He drove to the nearest McDonald's there was. On the way, he asked us what we wanted.

"I want a Whopper." I said.

"But that's at Burger King. We're going to McDonald's." Howleen said.

"Oh!" I said. "I want a plain cheeseburger."

"I want a chicken sandwich with chicken nuggets." Howleen said.

"Course you do…" I heard Clawd say quietly. When we got there, there were 5 cars ahead of us.

"Dang." Clawd said.

"Maybe it won't be long." Howleen said.

"It takes like 5 minutes…for EACH CAR!" He growled.

"It should take…" I sneezed. "…about a minute for each car." Clawd rolled his eyes.

"Right…" He said, but I was right.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. What would you like to order?" A woman's voice said from the box.

"Um…I would like to order a Big Mac, some fries and…" Clawd started, but the woman interrupted him.

"Would you like it to go, or are you gonna eat in the building?" The woman asked. Howleen howled with laughter.

"Lady, what do you think?" Clawd snapped.

"There are some monsters that do that." The woman said.

"_What_?!" Clawd exclaimed. "That is messed up!"  
"Is that all you want?" The woman asked.

"No! I want a plain cheeseburger and a chicken sandwich and 3 boxes of chicken nuggets." Clawd said.  
"Okay…" The items popped up on the screen. "Anything you'd like to drink?"

"Uh…sure…how about…3 cups of Coca Cola?" Clawd said.

"Okay…anything else?" The woman asked.

"No…that's fine." Clawd said. The woman gave him the price and he pulled up to the other side. He turned up the music. They were oddly playing _Ready or Not_ by Bridgit Mendler. We ate in the car, and went home. After that, I began feeling much better. I can't believe Clawd and Howleen were so good with helping me with my fever. I just had a runny nose. I really didn't have to call Howleen or Clawd on the walkie-talkie that much. My ghoulfriends called here and there to make sure I was okay. An hour later, Clawd told Howleen and me that we needed to go up to the school and get our homework. So we got into the car, and then he drove us to the school. When we pulled up, Clawd gave Howleen a list of our teachers and rooms she needed to go to. She got out carrying an extra sheet of paper. She said it was an excused absence note. She ran inside the school.

**Howleen's POV**

I ran inside the school. I went to the office and I saw Headless Headmistress Bloodgood sitting at her desk.

"Headless Headmistress Bloodgood?" I asked. She removed her head.  
"Howleen. I didn't see you today." She said.

"Yeah…here's a note." I said, and I gave her the excuse. She quickly read it.

"Why didn't your parents take care of her?" HH Bloodgood asked.

"They didn't wanna take care of her." I told her.

"Ah…I see. Did you also come for your homework?" HH Bloodgood asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said. Then I ran to Clawd's teachers. The kids had looked at me funny, but I ignored them. I went to Clawdeen's teachers. I saw some of her friends who were asking about her. I told them and they were impressed.

"Did you see the Ghostly Gossip?" Spectra asked. I nodded.

"That was some good stuff." I said, laughing.

Then I ran to my teachers. Half the kids in there were acting like I was Justin Biter or something, because they kept screaming my name. Course the teachers asked about me. I told them and then I ran back to the car. I was panting.

"You did it _that_ fast?" Clawd asked me. I nodded, since I couldn't speak.

"That was like 10 minutes!" Clawdeen exclaimed. I noticed her voice didn't sound stopped up anymore. I got into the front seat, buckled my seatbelt and we were off to home!

We didn't have any problems after that. All we had to do was our homework and we were fine! I struggled a bit with my math homework, but Clawd helped me. I zipped through my other homework. I know Clawdeen was definitely feeling better because she did her homework really fast. Clawd checked my homework too. I felt so happy. This was one of the few times Clawdeen, Clawd, and I had gotten along really well. I felt so grownup taking care of my older sister. Well, along with Clawd.

**Clawd's POV**

A few hours later, Mom and Dad came home. They asked us how we did. I told her everything went fine. And in honor of that, Mom cooked a special dinner: Juicy, tender steaks along with macaroni and cheese and green beans. It was the BEST dinner ever! I tore up my steak.  
"Dang, Clawd. You eat like it's your job." Howleen said. We all laughed.

"It's so yummy!" I said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah…" Dad said. "Who wants to watch a movie after you take your showers?"

"What movie?" I asked.

"Your choice!" Dad said.

"Can we watch a chick flick?" Howleen said laughing. She knew what the answer was.

"No! Chick flicks are for lame monsters!" Dad said. We laughed.

**Clawdeen's POV**

After we took showers (and cleaned all the fur out of the bathtub from Clawd), we sat down and watched _Puss N Boots_. That was the only movie I like with cats in it. We ate ice cream sundaes while we watched it. I couldn't believe all this was just because Clawd and Howleen took care of me by themselves! I was so proud of them. Even though we have our ups and downs at times, I still love them very much. I felt really lucky to have siblings like them. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, didn't even bother fooling around with my hair, and got into bed.

"Howleen." I said.

"What?" Howleen asked.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Did you thank Clawd?" Howleen asked.

"Yup…thanked him right after the movie." I replied.

"Oh. I can't believe today!" Howleen said.

"Me neither." I said.

"It was amazing. I felt so grownup." Howleen said.

"Yeah…you acted really grownup, too." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you can wear my clothes tomorrow and eat out of my refrigerator." I said.

"Wow…you must _really _be proud of me." Howleen said. I laughed.

"Night." I said.

"Night." Howleen said. She turned off the light and we went to sleep. And guess what? When I woke up, I could smell the delicious waffles the next morning. I didn't even sniff or cough or sneeze! And Mom checked my temperature. I had 98 degrees! I was all better. And that was all Howleen and Clawd…my siblings.

**THE END**

**So…what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts. Just review, please! BTW, this story is random. Last night I had a dream about Clawdeen getting sick and Clawd and Howleen had to take care of her. And…guess what? My next fanfic will be about Heath and Abbey. And that will be coming out soon. Maybe next week, maybe not… **

**-**_**arianapa1216**_


End file.
